therianfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Inner Beast Forums: I agree that the Therian Temple page should be removed. Therian Temple is an organization that has been rebuffed by the community on many occasions. The "Therian Bible" has never been accepted by any serious member of the community, its little more than a half page document created by trolls to pull younger people out of the community and try to extort them for donations of money promising them some kind of pay to pray enlightenment. They also claim to hold the "key" to physical shape shifting which is a concept that has never been accepted by the community. I remember when we called a spade a spade in the community, Inner Beast Forums has no place on Therian Wiki, this is why our younger members don't know whats what these days... because we let trolls, liars and charlatans go unchecked. Remove it post haste please. BaxWolf (talk) 06:54, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Vampire Fandom: I have to agree with this as well. I think one of the reasons this Wiki has failed to remain relevant and has fallen into disrepair is because the scope has been too broad. I am all for acceptance and inclusion, however for the purpose of the Therian Wiki it has not been a net benefit. I would like to see a policy change which would allow this Wiki to become more Therianthropy specific, after all it is the Therian Wiki, and Therianthropy is a very deep subject if you really want to get into all the details (which is what a wiki should do). I am not against other forms of non-human identity by any means, but I do think the inclusion here on Therian Wiki is muddying the waters somewhat. Is not the point of a wiki to cover a topic and define its parameters? Things get a little confusing, especially for those coming here to learn about Therianthropy, when we keep blurring the lines between other communitys by trying to host all this information about them here. We are doing the Therian community a disservice by not covering it well enough, while at the same time confusing the topic trying to include information on other forms of non-human identity which already have their own comprehensive Wiki's. Why are we so concerned with inclusiveness to those from outside communitys while we neglect our own? Why are we not celebrating and recording what makes Therianthropy unique instead of letting other people co-opt our terms and definitions and cook us down into a muddled brown non-human soup? I say go for it, we need to focus on things more relevant to Therianthropy specifically, and we need to claim those things. We have been letting other communitys tell us we are all the same thing and that Therianthropy as its own entity is not relevant anymore because sometime around 2007 they decided to just start using all the terms we were using and call it the same thing. Its not, and we need to document that fact before the true origins of our community disappear from the record.BaxWolf (talk) 07:15, December 16, 2016 (UTC)